Fun with Compulsion
by Vampire00Diaries
Summary: Episode 7 remake: Elena tells Stefan that she wishes she could forget everything, so Damon compels her only to forget Stefan and love HIM. Short story just for fun... don't take this seriously! rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

"Part of me wishes that I could forget, too. Forget meeting you, finding out what you are, and everything that's happened since," Elena stated, sitting on her porch with Stefan. Damon was inside, compelling her brother, Jeremy, as they spoke.

"Is that what you want?" Stefan asked her, gazing deep into Elena's eyes, into her soul.

All that Elena could do was keep looking off into the distance. She was still in shock from the things that Vicki had done to her previously. Elena gripped at her bleeding stomach and simply nodded. "Yes. It is. Because I don't want to live like this. I don't want to _feel _like this."

Stefan looked at her, sadness covering his face. Before he could reply, Damon walked outside through their front doors. His face actually looked _vulnerable. _He was feeling sympathy for the first time in a long while.

"It's done," he stated, looking at Elena. She instantly stood up, walking towards the momentarily unstable vampire.

"Can you make me forget?" she pleaded.

Damon looked at his brother, who only looked defeated. "What do you want to forget?" he asked.

"Everything. I want to forget everything."

Damon nodded at her, but his face was actually somewhat depressed. "If you really want to, yes. I can do that."

He flashed one more look to his brother, before Elena gestured for them to walk inside.

When they reached Elena's room, she sighed, pulling her hair out of the tight ponytail. Elena fell on the bed, her legs crossed. Damon did the same, sitting across from her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he said, trying to make Elena feel some regret.

"Yes," she answered. "I'm sick of this life. I'm sick of these _secrets_!"

Damon knew Elena wasn't thinking rationally. Her body was in shock. She needed time to figure this out. Within a moment, Damon was suddenly distracted by an absolutely amazing smell. He looked around for it, and then realized Elena's neck was bleeding.

"Just a minute…" he said, letting his fangs go across his wrist. He held it up to Elena's face, and she drank it, her neck closing. Now, he could concentrate.

"Just do it!" she commanded, removing her Vervain necklace.

Damon could have anything from her now. The damn necklace was off.

"You want to forget, do you?" he said, a smirk now covering his face. He looked into her eyes, his pupils dilating. Elena was mesmerized.

"Stefan Salvatore never existed," Damon told her, using compulsion. "I'm all that ever existed for you. Damon Salvatore. The one you'll always love. The one you go to for comfort."

Elena didn't move. She _couldn't _move. "I don't know Stefan Salvatore. I know you. I love you," she repeated, her mind now flowing with wonderful thoughts of Damon. The thoughts he was filling her head with.

"Good," he stated, sealing the deal with a smooth kiss upon her lips. She kissed him back, slowly coming out of the compulsion with new, wicked thoughts about Damon. He snickered against her lips as she kissed him back, harder, enjoying the moment.

After a while, Damon pulled away from her, Elena trying to bring him back, dying for another kiss.

He was going to enjoy this _a lot._

"One quick question," he said, holding her face between his hands. "Do you know a Stefan?"

Elena looked at him, puzzled. "No. I don't know anyone named Stefan."

Damon smirked again, as he leaned in to kiss her again. Yes, he definitely would enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, this was originally supposed to be a one shot but I decided to update it… so now it's going to be an actual story! **

**Elena's POV**

I woke up the next morning, feeling fine. I missed Damon, though. Just the thought of my vampire boyfriend was enough to spin my head into overdrive. He had perfect hair, hypnotic blue eyes, and the way his lips felt against mine…

_Oh well, _I thought, my heart aching. _I'll see him after school._

With that, I grabbed a granola bar and stepped on the crowded school bus, preparing for a normal day.

Math class was fine, boring as usual. History was… interesting.

I walked into Alaric's room, preparing to take a pop quiz and sit through another endless hour. Instead, a guy walked up to me. His eyes were green, his hair wavy. I might have found him attractive if my eyes weren't on someone else.

"Hello Elena," the guy said. I stared at him with a confused expression. How did he know my name?

"Um, Who…?" I asked, moving my seat farther away from him.

"You don't know me, do you?" His face was solemn, his eyes lost. "I'm Stefan."

"Nice to meet you," I said kindly, somewhat freaked out, shaking Stefan's trembling hand.

He was staring at her the entire class, his green eyes sad, and very, very lonely. I let out a sigh of relief when the final bell rang.

After school, I anxiously hopped into my truck, noticing the boy's eyes on me- _Stefan. _Why was he so interested in me? It was sort of eerie.

I shoved the key in the ignition of my car, rushing to the boarding house.

Once I got to the large home, I knocked on the door. After about five seconds, Damon swung it open, grinning wildly.

"Hey beautiful," he said smoothly.

"Hi boy," I joked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

**Damon's POV**

Elena wrapped her arms around me, her eyes dreamy. I couldn't wait till Stefan saw her like this, putty in my arms. I grinned wildly. I obviously wasn't planning to keep her like this forever, just for a little while…

She really wasn't Katherine. I wasn't doing this due to their resemblance. Even _I _wasn't that cruel. I guess I had a soft spot for girls like Elena, and it was definitely lots of fun having her swoon over my every move.

I quickly picked her up, Elena's laughter echoing through my ears as I led her to the couch. As soon as I sat us on the couch, I covered her lips with kisses, making her want me even more. I couldn't have been happier when she threw her head back, urging me to drink from her. I slowly brought my lips to Elena's neck, but when I did, I felt a strange pang in my stomach. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but I brushed it off, lifting her head.

**Nobody's POV**

Damon heard footsteps. Stefan was coming inside. Perfect.

Damon quickly wrapped his arm around Elena's waist, kissing her passionately. Damon was proud to say that that was the scene his brother had walked in on, with a very startled, and confused expression.

He pulled away from Elena's lips, snickering at Stefan. "Afternoon, brother," he said, grimacing.

"Hey," Elena interjected, swinging her legs around so that she could face Stefan. "I saw you at school today… wait. You're brothers?"

Stefan nodded, clueless.

"You never told me you had a brother," she told Damon, tugging on his arm playfully. He shrugged, once again flashing that wicked smile at his brother.

"Elena, you should be getting home," Stefan commanded. "I need to have a _word _with my brother."

Elena looked at Damon helplessly. He nodded to her. "'Kay."

"I'll come by later," he told her, placing a kiss on Elena's sweet lips. Stefan grunted, and angrily turned his head away.

**Stefan's POV**

Couldn't they stop kissing already? It had been _minutes_! Obviously, Elena had to breathe at some point. He just hoped that they would _stop _when she needed oxygen. This was _hell. _Obviously, Elena's mind wasn't in the right place. She was being compelled. I _knew _it.

Finally, the "happy" couple pulled away from each other, and Elena left the house, waving to Damon one last time.

I looked at Damon, and was ready to pick a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Damon's POV**

After hours of nagging from my annoyance of a brother (I wasn't paying attention during any of the speech), I headed over to Elena's house, despite Stefan's yelling.

Elena was sitting on her bed, writing in her journal. She smiled at me as I popped through the window. She turned on the TV as I laid next to her.

"Hi," she said, moving her lips close to mine.

"Hello, Elena," I said slyly, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. I kissed her quickly. Wow. I was enjoying this. It was sort of…unnatural. She was just a human.

"What are we watching?" I asked, changing the subject, trying to distract my cluttered mind. I was getting giddy just from her closeness.

"Some horror movie," she said simply, placing her head on my chest. I was almost positive that she noticed my hitched breathing, because she grinned, holding onto me tighter.

"Scared?" I asked. "It's sort of ironic how you're going to a vampire for comfort while watching a _scary _movie."

"Not scared," she said simply. "I just like it when you hold me."

"You do?" I wondered. Why did that get me so excited? It was just compulsion, but the feel of Elena in my arms...

I _loved _it.

I froze. No, I couldn't really be falling for this girl. It scared the living daylights out of me. She's a _human. _And she went to Stefan first. She obviously isn't my type…

But look at her! She was so beautiful, so sweet. It felt natural.

I couldn't take it anymore. She was frightening me more than the horror flick ever could.

For the first time in 145 years, I was at loss for words. "I…uh…have to…uh….go. Bye?" With that I was gone.

**Elena's POV**

Damon left in a hurry. I let out a wicked laugh as I turned off the television. I went back to writing in my diary, smiling the whole time.

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my god. Today was so amazing. I kissed Damon, multiple times! And I liked it! He thinks he's compelling me…but he's not. _

_Damon compelled me to forget Stefan at first, and to make me fall completely head over heels in love with him! The compulsion worked till school ended. There was something familiar about Stefan, so I thought hard, and then I remembered. _

_When I saw Damon after school, I still pretended that I forgot about Stefan, even when we ran into him. Anyways, I should be mad at Damon for what he did, but I'm not. I wanted to kiss him again as soon as I found out. I still do._

_I know, it's out of character for me to do something like this…but lately, I just want something fun in my life: Damon. This is the only way to have him. I've had enough of Stefan and his whole vampire lifestyle. He killed Vicki. That scared me. At least Damon was willing to help…_

_He doesn't know this. I don't plan on telling him any time soon. I'm just savoring the fact that I just tricked Damon, and freaked him out. I think he's starting to have feelings for me. I wonder what he'll think when he finds out I'm telling the truth… oh well, for now I'll keep my secrets while he keeps his._

_Lots of love,_

_Elena _

I shut my journal with a smirk. I was beginning to have more fun than Damon was.

**The End!**

**I know it was short, but this was written just for fun! Please R&R! Thanks!**


End file.
